


Loyal to a fault

by Siff



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Poor Kira, captain aizen, i dont know how to tag this, so easily manipulated, vice-captain ichimaru gn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siff/pseuds/Siff
Summary: Kira asks his captain for a transfer after a horrible event. Aizen, for course, grants it.
Kudos: 18





	Loyal to a fault

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write more, and these small fics are helpful (when I finally think of a plot. Thank gods for prompts). This one was born after wondering why Izuru would join Division 4 since he wants to be close to Aizen and maybe even more to Ichimaru. Oh well, this is just a silly little thing. Enjoy.

As soon as the words have left his mouth, Kira thinks he might have made a mistake.

Aizen is watching him intensely, eyes sharp and unreadable behind those familiar glasses. Slowly, Aizen leans forward a bit, resting his arms on the table and folding his hands. “Have anyone done something to make you feel unwanted at my division, Kira-kun?”

“No! No, no, nothing like that!” Kira says quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly as he almost stumbles over the words. “No, everyone has been v-very kind to me.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand then,” says Aizen and there is true concern to see on his face now. Kira swallows and looks down. He fumbles a bit with his sash, trying not to show how much his hands are shaking.

“W-With all respect, Captain, I’m truly happy to be here, I am. Truly, more than… actually…” He trails off, daring to raise his gaze a bit, but Aizen merely looks patiently at him to continue. Kira steels himself. “B-But I feel I n-need to learn more. More so I… so I can help better. In the future… that is.”

He bites his lower lip and waits.

The captain regards him silently for a moment before looking down at the paper Kira handed him a few minutes ago. _Transfer Request_ is written in large signs, and Aizen picks up the paper, skimming the writing.

“Is there a specific reason for choosing Division 4?” he asks.

Kira swallow. “I want to learn how to heal. Like… like they do…”

“Ah,” Aizen says, an understanding tone in his voice. He puts down the paper and then removes his glasses. He suddenly looks bone-tired and worried. He breathes deeply as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “And I assume this is in regard to the latest mission and vice-captain Ichimaru’s condition.”

Kira closes his eyes, just for a moment as the unwanted image invades his mind. It’s like it’s branded into his memory. Aizen walking towards him through the trees, with the vice-captain leaning against him with feet dragging and blood dripping from a hanging head.

He shakes his head and looks up. Aizen has put on his glasses again and is watching Kira with worry. It almost reminds him of his father, and he quickly pushes that feeling aside, or he’ll be in true danger of crying, right here in the captain’s office.

“Yes, Captain,” he says instead, voice only shaking a bit. “Vice-captain Ichimaru was badly hurt and I… I couldn’t help him.”

“Kira-kun,” says Aizen, so warm and patiently, that Kira is truly close to crying now. “What happened was not your fault. If any, it was mine. I underestimated the danger, and Gin shielded me from the attack. His wounds are on my conscience.”

A shadow falls over the captain's features. The guilt is so painfully visible on his face and Kira can't even imagine what it's like to be in his position. To see someone so trusted bleeding and dying, because they wanted to protect you.

It only fuels the frustration he feels. Aizen can’t be blamed for this, he just can’t.

“He got hurt because… because he cares, he… but if I knew what to do… if I only _knew how_ …” the words get locked in his throat. He glares down at his hands, which are shaking slightly. Not two nights ago, they were covered in blood. Ichimaru’s blood. How useless he had been.

Aizen had carried Ichimaru to safety after finishing off the hollow that had wounded his vice-captain so much. Ichiamru had only done his duty, jumping in between the attacker and his captain. It had nearly cost him his life. And Kira had been useless.

He had sat on the ground, trying to stop the bleeding and watched helplessly as Ichimaru turned deadly pale.

When help had arrived, Kira was pushed aside and could do nothing while those from the Fourth worked on the vice-captain. So quickly they stopped the bleeding and began patching him up, preparing him for the travel back home to Seireitei.

He’d survived, they said, but it had been close. Just a minute or so more…

The thought makes Kira sick to his stomach. “I need to learn how to heal,” he says, not daring to look up from his feet. “I need to be able to help. To be better next time.”

Silence falls over the office, only disturbed by the sounds of birds chirping in the garden. The open window behind Aizen lets in light and a slight breeze. It’s a beautiful day outside.

“I see,” says Aizen, and Kira closes his eyes, preparing himself for the refusal. “I’ll grand your request and put a word in with Unohana. I’m sure she’ll welcome you.”

Kira looks up, barely able to believe his own ears. “Really?”

“It’s an admirable goal to have, Kira-kun,” says Aizen and the captain is giving him an almost fatherly smile. “We all need to strive to better ourselves. To grow.” He gets up from his chair and walks over to Kira, who can’t look away from him.

A warm hand touches his shoulder and he’s nearly floored by the warm affection coming from Aizen.

“Division 4 will make a skilled healer out of you; I have no doubt. Although,” he smiles turns slightly teasing, “I’m sad to lose such a good man.”

“C-Captain…” Kira has no idea how he can ever repay this kindness. As Aizen lets go of his shoulder, Kira quickly drops into a deep bow. “Thank you so much, Captain.”

Aizen chuckles. “No worry, Kira-kun.” He returns to his desk as Kira straightens up. With a smile, he nods at Kira. “You should go an inform Hinamori and Abarai of your transfer. I believe your friends deserve to be the first to know.”

Happiness and affection for the captain, and the fact that his request was granted, fills Kira and he grins for the first time in days. “Yes, Captain! Thank you, Captain!”

He makes a few, quick bows before leaving the office, grinning like a madman as he runs through the hallways, searching for his friends, ready to give them the news.

**. . .**

Aizen watches the door close behind Kira and leans back in his chair with his elbow on the desk, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“It seems like you were right,” he says. “He really is loyal to you.”

“Hmm not yet,” says a lazy voice from behind him. He doesn’t need to turn around to know Gin has popped up and is looking in through the open window. “But close, very close.”

“Oh?” says Aizen, intrigued. “You have something planned, do you?”

“My my, Captain, so nosy of you.” A shadow falls over the desk, and Aizen turns around slowly. Gin is sitting in the windowsill, wearing his usual grin and swinging his legs back and forth like a child. His hair is slightly tousled, probably from napping.

“If you have time to laze around, you have time to work,” he points out. Gin’s grin widens ever so slightly.

“Oh, but don’t you know? I’m unconscious at the hospital, healing after heroically saving my captain. Can’t possibly be seen running around, can I? People might think I’ve died and turned into a ghost.”

Aizen hums, smiling gently at his vice-captain. “I meant real work, Gin,” he says and lets the barest hint of annoyance creep into his tone.

Gin sighs and hops down from the windowsill. “Fine, fine. Off I go.”

Aizen calls out to him as he opens the door. “And Gin, try not to drag too much sand back with you this time.”

Gin stops, his long fingers lingering on the doorframe. He turns his head slowly and looks at Aizen. “Wouldn’t dream of it, captain.” And with that, he slips out, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gin is off to Hueco Mundo, in case anyone is wondering... not that I think they are... so...  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
